


Finish What You Start

by ms_worplesdon



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_worplesdon/pseuds/ms_worplesdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizutani is really good at screwing things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish What You Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rengineering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengineering/gifts).



> Yuanfang, I hope that you enjoy this! I really had to stray out of my usual style for this, particularly for the rating, and I hope that it wasn't the worst idea I've ever had. You were quite the challenge, my dear!

It was Mizutani’s fault for asking.

“I don’t think of any girls when I do it.” Izumi appeared to freeze the moment he realized what he’d said. He paused the game and stared at a spot on the floor. “I mean.” Mizutani watched as the flush crept up his neck and into his cheeks. Izumi scrunched up his eyes as if he were in pain and then exhaled in a rush of breath. “I mean I’ve wondered.” He rested his head on the back of the couch and turned to face Mizutani.

“Wondered what...exactly?” Mizutani wondered. He wondered a lot. Like how long had they been sitting hip to hip? Why was his skin buzzing? Did Izumi mean what he thought he meant? And why didn’t he want to move?

“I dunno.” Izumi licked his lips. “Like. What if someone wanted to kiss you. Kiss you until you...” He looked _really_ nervous. It made Mizutani's fingers itch. “And then keep kissing you while they--” He broke off again.

“While they what?” Mizutani asked a little breathlessly.

“While they, you know. Touch you.” Izumi’s eyes seemed to be focused on Mizutani’s lap. “And make you come.”

“God,” Mizutani breathed. “What else?”

“Um. Say the person wanted to put their mouth on you,” Izumi said in a whisper.

Mizutani felt Izumi’s fingertips stroke the inside of his thigh. Dangerously close to his erection. He’d scarcely realized. And Izumi’s lips were on his and they were soft and strong as they flexed against his own and _oh god what were they doing_? He jumped back and stood up in a rush.

“I...I thought that--” Izumi looked like he was going to puke. Mizutani tried to shake his head clear.

“I gotta go.”

~~~@~@~@~~~

Tuesday was pretty painful. Izumi was avoiding him and being a total prick during practice. The whole thing was pretty fucking distracting, and even he could tell that the rest of the team noticed. Mihashi would pretty much stare at one or the other of them until Abe slapped the back of his head. And then Abe would stare in his stead.

Wednesday was even weirder.

Mizutani honestly had no idea that Shinooka collected the sweat towels on her way home on Wednesdays. He'd long ago made it his business to know that she went to some sort of cram school those afternoons. He just figured that she went straight home from there. And if he hadn’t left his Calculus textbook in the locker room he never would have known.

Turned out he learned a lot of things in rapid succession.

Shinooka was crying on one of the benches like someone died. Mizutani’s stomach pitched to the floor with worry and embarrassment. There was no way out of there. He could tell that this was one of those rare moments of pain that no one could walk away from and ignore without feeling like a shit-- possibly for the rest of their life.

So he came to sit beside her and place what he hoped was a soothing hand on her back. He pulled a leftover napkin from lunch out of his bag and handed it to her.

“Uh,” he began. “Are you okay and everything? Um.”

“He...He...He...and him...and they were...and I _saw_ them...and I can’t...no chance...didn’t know...and I feel like I’m _dying_ ,” she sobbed. She sounded like her heart had been ripped out.

“Who are you talking about?” he asked.

“A-Abe.” Oh. _Oh._ Still, he was completely lost.

“You...you like him, huh?” He expected that revelation to hurt more. The fact that it didn’t cause so much as a sting was surprising.

“But I didn’t know. I didn’t know he had someone,” she hiccoughed. “I didn’t know he was so in love already. I feel like such a fool,” she whispered.

“Aw, come on now,” he said. “You need to stop worrying so much, okay? I know for a fact that he doesn’t have a girlfriend.” There. Maybe that would cheer her up a bit?

“I _know_ he doesn’t have a girlfriend. He has Miha...he has Mi _hashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ ,” she moaned as she doubled over into a fresh round of racking sobs.

“Mihashi?” Mizutani took a moment to wrap his mind around what she’d just said. Because it sounded like she was saying that Abe and Mihashi were. Uh.

Holy. Shit.

~~~@~@~@~~~

Tajima was keeping Izumi company during practices. He overheard him say something about guys with freckles sticking together. Shinooka’s eyes were still red, he noticed. The whole shift in the team dynamic made him feel like a loser.

At Thursday’s practice he looked up to find Izumi’s eyes locked on him from the dugout. Then Hanai reamed him for something, but Mizutani was too far away to hear what it was all about. Abe cornered him before practice ended and insisted that he stay behind to help him clean equipment.

After everyone else was gone he found himself polishing bats with Abe on the bench in the equipment shed. He wondered how if this was where Shinooka walked in on them. He wondered what they were doing. He wondered how often they did it. He wondered if Izumi wanted to do those things in a place like this.

It was unbelievably awkward.

“Hanai tore Izumi a new one earlier,” Abe said, startling Mizutani out of his thoughts.

“Yeah. I saw,” he replied sullenly.

“He told him to fix whatever’s going on with the two of you. It’ll affect the team.” Abe put down the bat. “Now I’m telling you the same thing.”

“There’s nothing going on with--”

“Get over yourself. If you think I don’t know what’s up then you’re more stupid than I thought. Just. I don’t know. Do what feels right and be a man. You’re in high school for fuck’s sake. Act like it.”

~~~@~@~@~~~

Mizutani could barely sleep. His brain kept replaying their conversation on Sunday, but instead of freaking out and running away...they kept going.

His wrist and his heart ached.

By Friday morning he felt two things: desperate and even more desperate. He was ready to act.

“Izumi, wait!” Mizutani caught up with Izumi as he walked out of the school gate. Izumi eyed him with a wary expression.

“Are you sure I should even be talking to you?”

“Come on, don’t be like that.”

“Like what?” Izumi dropped his bag and stepped up in an uncharacteristically dramatic gesture. “How exactly am I not supposed to be?”

Mizutani grabbed his bag and took off ahead of him.

“You’re coming home with me,” he informed him.

“Wha?” Izumi jogged along after him.

“We’re gonna work this out tonight. Just...don’t argue and call your parents, okay?”

Izumi just sort of shut his mouth after that and kept glancing over at him the entire way home.

Neither of them spoke until they were in Mizutani’s room.

“Where are your parents?” Izumi asked, taking a seat on the bed.

Mizutani sat down next to him and shrugged.

“They’re spending the weekend in Tokyo.” He grinned inwardly. He figured it was time to put on the moves. “It’s just you and me tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Izumi replied almost too casually.

“They left money for dinner, though. I’m not hungry yet, are you?”

He let his arm rub against Izumi’s.

“I guess I could wait,” Izumi agreed a little breathlessly.

“I’d kinda like to finish our conversation.”

“Our conversation,” Izumi repeated.

“Yeah.” Mizutani traced the back of his hand with his fingertips. “I thought maybe we could pick up where we left off...well, where _I_ left off.”

“You know how much you suck for that, right? This afternoon I had no idea that you were even thinking about it and you deserve to die a lot.”

“I’m trying to say I’d like to make it up to you,” he replied, smiling. “So either shut up and let me or I’ll have to make you.”

Izumi grabbed Mizutani’s thigh and grinned.

“You’re gonna have to make me, yeah.”


End file.
